Guerras Brawl 1
"Guerras Brawl 1", translated as "Brawl War 1" is an umbrella fighting game for the Wii U, PS4, and XBox. Most of the content in the game is new, such as the removal of Mario, the power to switch between 16-bit and HD graphics for the fights, and the edition of Health Meters, Special Attack Meters, and Item Boxes. Story Mode Prolouge The game starts out with a giant purple, black, and pink beam of energy shooting into the sky, causing a giant hole to open. A being known as Doctor Doom is controlling a machine that is generating the portal. From out the portal comes a god-like deity, bigger than anything the universe has seen. In the nearby Disney Castle, Marceline, Ashley and Red, Bandana Dee, Alpha, and another figure are seen looking out the window. The figure says "Chaos." Chapter 1: Strange Things Are Happening To Me The adventure starts with Luigi relaxing in his backyard, playing with Polterpup. As he throws a bone from Polterpup to fetch, an explosion is heard from Peach's Castle, and smoke rises out from it. Luigi, knowing that Mario is saving another princess from Tatanga, thinks that it's his time to shine and save the princess. Later, when he arrives, he sees a man wearing a green cloak and a metal mask. He's seen carrying the princess, with black imp-like creatures attacking Peach's army of Toads. The man says that soon he'll awake "The Deity" to face off against the Bewilderbeast. Luigi, unknown to the man, tries to jump on him, but gets stopped by the Heartless, the black imps mentioned earlier. Luigi is dragged deeper into the castle, being taken down to the castle sewers, while Peach is taken by the man is green. In another universe, a Youtuber named Peanut Butter Gamer is getting ready to make another video when a message on his computer shows up, saying "BEHIND U." He turns around, only to see an army of Sims from MySims, angry that they were dissed by him. They were about to attack him when a black trident impaled one of them. A purple cloud of dust was spread, confusing the MySims Sims. However, during the purple could attack, PBG escaped with two small figures. As PBG and the two small figures run from his house, the rest of the MySims come out, wearing buckets and holding kitchen untensils. The two figures reveal themselves as Ashley and Red, and they raise their weapons. PBG decides to go with them and puts out an NES Zapper, and the battle begins! After the fight, the three high five eachother when a giant hole appears in ground, revealing a green emerald covered in dirt. Ashley picks up the emerald, summons a portal, and asks PBG if he'll come with them. He says yes, and the three go into the portal to another location. Meanwhile, with the man in green, he reveals his name is Doctor Doom, and that he's holding Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs hostage in some sort of containment tank. He pulls a lever, which electrifies the four, turning them into The Invincibubble, Mr. Superawesomeness, Sour Note, and Sir-Pinch-a-Lot. He sends them to a world he says is called "Bikini Bottom." TBC Gameplay As stated above, Guerras Brawl 1 has many different features from most umbrella. For one, most umbrellas play out like Super Smash Bros., which includes people hitting eachother until one flies off the stage. However, Guerras Brawl 1 includes a health meter, much like Street Fighter. The game also includes Special Attack Meters, which measure the energy needed to pull off a special attack. Finally, there's the Item Box. Using a specific button, you can put an item in a sqaure slot on top of the screen and hold on it for later. Starters 25/50 Updates Obscure Update 6/20 This update features 10 obscure characters and 10 obscure stages. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Starting Stages 13/30 Unlockable Stages 2/30 Assists (Default) 5/30 Bosses (Story Mode) Category:Umbrella Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games